Corvo Attano
"You'd have to be lucky escape Coldridge. And a complete madman. You'd have to be Corvo, in other words." ―A prisoner discussing escape from Coldridge Prison Corvo Attano is the protagonist of Dishonored. Previously an agent and bodyguard to Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, Corvo is stripped of his title of Lord Protector and imprisoned by the usurper, Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows, on the pretense of having murdered the Empress and abducted her daughter, Emily Kaldwin. After escaping from confinement on the eve of his execution, Corvo becomes an assassin for the Loyalist Conspiracy, eliminating Burrows' confederates to clear his name, avenge the Empress' death, and restore Emily to the throne. cor.png|Corvo full armour vo.png|Corvo with out mask Biography Corvo originally hails from Serkonos, the southernmost nation of the Empire of the Isles, and is the first Royal Protector born outside of Gristol.2 Not much is known of his early life; he was "assigned to serve the Empress as a diplomatic gesture"3 in his late teens after impressing the Duke of Serkonos1, but the specifics of this assignment are unknown. It has also been noted that Corvo is not high-born, and attained his social status through the Royal Protector position.4 He is described as being mysterious and quiet, with Wallace Higgins and Treavor Pendleton claiming that despite his high social standing, little is known about him by those at court. Corvo has a strong bond with Emily, and often interacts with her in a familiar and affectionate manner--for instance, Emily asks him to play hide-and-seek on his return to Dunwall, which Corvo can oblige, and he was apparently teaching her climbing and defensive techniques prior to the events of Dishonored. Corvo will also occasionally hug Emily or hold her hand, further displaying their closeness. It is believed by some citizens of Dunwall that Corvo was Jessamine's lover as well as her Royal Protector. While several characters in the game address these rumors (Lydia starts to ask about the supposed affair on one occasion, and Pendleton makes disparaging remarks about their relationship during the high chaos version of The Light at the End) they remain unconfirmed. However, Corvo's initial interaction with Jessamine, a letter found in her secret room, Anton Sokolov's comments to Corvo after The Royal Physician, and assertions by the Outsider suggest that the two were close. An example of the two being close is when they occasionally enjoyed whiskey and cigars privately.5 Farley Havelock speculates in his journal that Emily may be Corvo's daughter. Emily's behavior toward Corvo suggests that she sees him as a father figure, but any biological relation between the two is deliberately left ambiguous. Following his escape from Coldridge Prison with the help of the Loyalists, Corvo readily joins their group. Whether Corvo's primary goal after rescuing Emily is to restore Dunwall or exact revenge is determined by player choice and style. Equipment and skillsEdit Corvo is legendary for his efficient combat skills and stealth capabilities, and many guards and citizens can be heard gossiping about him to that effect. Guards in the Dunwall Sewers can be overheard discussing his formidable skill, with a senior guard recounting an instance where he "...saw Corvo fight three to one in the practice yard." Havelock also considers the possibility that Corvo's talents might make him dangerous even to the Conspiracy.6 Corvo is capable of using unusual gadgetry, which aids him in both stealth and offensive situations. Corvo is highly proficient with both ranged and melee weapons, such as the crossbow and sword. After Corvo's first encounter with the Outsider, he is branded with the Outsider's Mark and subsequently able to utilize supernatural abilities. These compliment and augment his already present skills, allowing him to jump higher, move faster and farther, utilize additional stealth and offensive techniques, and so on. Items unique to Corvo are a supernatural item known as the Heart (bestowed on him by the Outsider) and his sword, crossbow, and mask, which were crafted by inventor Piero Joplin. TriviaEdit ◾Corvo means "crow" or "raven" in both Italian and Portuguese. ◾Corvo is the most recent of eight individuals granted powers by the Outsider.7 ◾Corvo's true identity is largely unknown outside the Loyalist Conspiracy. The authorities do not realize that Corvo and the Masked Felon are the same man. However, Slackjaw hints that Corvo's true identity is known among the lower classes, saying, "Word is all over the street," when he is encountered in Granny Rags' lair. ◾ After the mission The Royal Physician, Emily gives Corvo a drawing of him without his mask, with the word "Daddy" in large letters above it. ◾If Corvo completes his missions without ever being noticed, the posters will display a question mark instead of the image of his mask.